Kim Posible: Te salve la Vida Mejorado
by carliz97
Summary: La noche del baile de fin de curso, se convirtió en una noche única y especial para Kim y Ron, hasta que ocurrió un accidente que ninguno de los dos esperaba, pero que terminó uniéndolos más que nunca.


**HOLA! Aquí Carli(o Liz) resubiendo...**

**Ok, ok! Como dice el título, es la versión de mi historia anterior mejorada. Es que ya habiendo mejorado mi manera de escribir fics, no me sentía tranquila sin haber arreglado esta historia, admitámoslo, era más pequeña y sin experiencia, y este fic estaba algo difícil de entender en la versión anterior. Con esta al menos ya estoy algo satisfecha conmigo misma ^_^**

**¡Y no he dejado de ser fan de la hermosa pareja de Kim y Ron! ¡Así que a darle nuevamente! =3**

**Disclaimer: Kim posible, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, de de Disney y sus respectivos creadores, pero si fuera así, ya estaría planeando su regreso a Disney con una nueva temporada.**

**Ahora si, disfruten la lectura =D**

**Te salve la vida (Mejorado)**

Era una noche única en la secundaria Middleton, se celebraba el baile de fin de curso que era un evento muy importante para todos… bueno a excepción de una peculiar pareja de mejores amigos, que hacía pocos instantes había descubierto la más que amistad que había entre ellos.

Para ellos en eso momento era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como que ya nadie más en la sala importara más, solo ellos dos, en ese momento único y especial que de seguro recordarían el resto de su vida.

La joven pelirroja tomo la mano de su amigo, y sin dejar de dedicarle una cálida sonrisa lo llevo hasta la salida del gimnasio.

"Kim, espera"-la detuvo el rubio una vez estando en la intemperie-"¡Juro que tengo una explicación de lo que paso allá adentro!"-dijo medio exaltado y con algo de rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

"No, Ron, no es necesario"-le contradijo. Dio un suspiro y le sonrió levemente-"En caso de que no hayas entendido el motivo por el que… hice eso"-se sonrojó-"fue por que me di cuenta de…. de lo que realmente siento por ti"-lo miró de reojo-"…Y no creo ser la única que se siente así ¿verdad?"

Al verse descubierto, solo se limitó a reír torpemente para, según él, evitar las preguntas incómodas.

"Si…"-dijo calmándose un poco-"Pero creo que ya lo dijiste todo"

"Ron…"-lo miró severa.

"E-esta bien. Yo si me siento de esa forma, desde hace un tiempo ya…"-apartó la mirada.

"Pero, Ron. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"-lo tomó del hombro para que la mirara a los ojos.

"Por que… no podía"

Kim ladeo la cabeza, sin entender.

"Ya oíste lo que dijo Bonnie, con una reputación tan alta como la tuya, lo mejor es que salgas con alguien que… ya sabes, este a tu altura"-suspiró-"No quería que ella y los demás pasaran sobre ti, solo por salir conmigo. S-sin importar lo mal que me sintiera verte con otro, soy capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de verte feliz"

Ella lo tomó del mentón, y se inclinó un poco, acercando sus rostros.

"Ya nada de eso me importa ahora"-dicho eso se inclinó hasta unir sus labios por segunda vez esa noche. El beso empezó con un roce suave, pero con el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en más profundo y apasionado, tanto que solo la falta de aire hizo que se separaran.

"Yo… yo te amo, Kim"

Ella lo miró con dulzura, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más ambos jóvenes se encontraron con la mirada enojada de un calvo roedor desde la entrada del gimnasio.

"Lo siento, Rufus. Debimos avisarte de que estábamos aquí"-se disculpo Ron.

"Si"-atinó el ratopín rasurado, subiéndose a sus hombros.

"Entonces ¿Te llevo a casa, Kim?"

"Claro, solo iré a recoger mi abrigo y a avisarle a Monique. Ve adelantándote con Rufus"

Se dirigió al interior de la escuela dejando al rubio y al ratopín solos. Este último aprovechando la oportunidad con su dueño lo miró pícaramente.

"¿Que, Rufus? ¿Por que me miras así?"-dijo mientras cruzaban la calle, rumbo a la casa de la pelirroja.

El ratopín señaló de nuevo el gimnasio y lo miró con dulzura, tratando de imitar la mirada de Kim.

"No nada que decir que no sepas ya, mi amigo"

Rufus soltó una risita y empezó a tararear la marcha nupcial. A lo que su dueño también rió.

"Basta ya, Rufus. Ni siquiera llevamos un día de novios, no crees que…"-miró el reloj de su muñeca y su semblante cambio a uno de alteración.

"¡¿Ya es media noche?! ¡Oh no! ¡Rufus! ¡¿Sabes lo que significa?!"

El roedor chilló.

"¡El D. Posible me advirtió sobre esto! ¡Si no regreso a Kim antes de media noche, me daría un boleto solo de ida a un agujero negro! ¡Tengo que avisarle a Kim!"

Volteó hacía la escuela, donde una pelirroja salía por las puertas del gimnasio, ya con su abrigo puesto.

"¡Kim!"-gritó alzando la mano para llamar su atención.

Al verlo ella sonrió y camino hacía la acera, para cruzar la pista que los separaba. Pero sin que ninguno de los dos se lo pudiera imaginar, en ese momento, por esa misma pista iba un coche a toda velocidad. El joven rubio al percatarse de que aquello iba contra su amada intento llamarla por su nombre varias veces para alertarla. Sin embargo ella, lejos de una advertencia, entendía que su amigo le pedía que caminara más a prisa con lo tarde que era.

Estando ya al borde de la acera, fue que se dio cuenta de las luces del vehículo, que ya estaba a solo centímetros de ella.

Un gran golpe resonó en medio de la calle.

Ahora la pelirroja se encontraba recostada unos metros a la mitad de la pista, mas no llevaba ningún rasgo de haber sido atropellada. Suspiró aliviada, pero su alivio duro poco al ver quien se encontraba tendido a su lado, entre el vehículo y ella.

Su mente entro en pánico y desesperación. Su mejor amigo se había sacrificado para apartarla del camino y no salir lastimada por aquel auto. Prácticamente había puesto toda su vida para salvarla… esperen ¡Su vida! ¡Ron podría estar grave en ese momento! ¡O peor aún…!

Evitando esos pensamientos, llamó a Wade, ese rápidamente hizo llamar al hospital más cercano.

* * *

Una vez en la sala de emergencias del hospital central de Middleton. Kim y Rufus esperaban en medio de los blancos pasillos. Ambos con una notoria expresión llena de preocupación. La Dra. Posible, que ya estaba enterada de toda la situación, se acercó a ellos.

"Kimmy, ya llamamos a los padres de Ron. Ellos estarán aquí en unos minutos"

Al ver que su hija ni siquiera se había movido. La rodeó con sus brazos y esta apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

"Todo esto es mi culpa"

"No digas eso, Kimmy"-acarició sus cabellos.

"Que pasará si lo de Ron es realmente grave… Si ya no puede ir conmigo en las misiones… nada sería lo mismo sin él"-explicó con los ojos húmedos.

"Él estará bien, yo estaré a cargo de su operación, todo saldrá bien"

Kim bajó la cabeza.

"Ya cambia esa cara, Kimmy"-la miró con ternura-"A Ron no le gustaría verte así"

"¿Podré verlo pronto?"-alzo la cabeza para ver a su madre.

"Puedes verlo ahora, antes de comenzar con la cirugía"-afirmó.

En seguida Kim se levantó, tomó a Rufus y entro a la habitación de operaciones.

* * *

En medio de la habitación, sobre una gran camilla blanca, lo vio. Ron estaba dormido en ese momento, con una expresión de suma calma en el rostro, algo pálido y con varios cables con suero y anestésicos conectados a sus brazos. En ese instante Kim no pudo evitar sentir un gran dolor en su pecho, al verlo en ese estado que nunca antes había visto en su alegre amigo.

Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era verlo despierto, tan lleno de vida, hablándole de todas sus ocurrencias, diciéndole que la amaba… aunque sea solo una vez más…

Ese era el otro motivo por el cual Kim se sentía tan mal… ya que al final, ella no pudo decirle que le correspondía… que lo amaba, más que a nadie y que de igual manera, daría su vida por él.

Dejo a Rufus sobre el regazo de su dueño y se sentó a un lado de la camilla de este.

"Ron, yo… de verdad lo siento… lamento no haber visto el auto, lamento no haber entendido tus advertencias, lamento haberte puesto en esta situación… ahora más que nada me haces falta..."-miró a Rufus-"… nos haces falta"

"Y-yo… jamás me imagine algo como esto, jamás me imagine perderte… porque, porque yo te quiero mucho, Ron. Te amo. Y lamento mucho no habértelo dicho antes"-dicho esto, dio un pequeño sollozo apegó su rostro contra las blancas sábanas que cubrían a su amado.

"Kim…"-ella sintió algo posarse sobre su cabeza y acariciar sus cabellos-"Vamos, Kim… ya no estés triste por mi…"

Lentamente se incorporó, reconociendo la voz de inmediato. Rufus igual de sorprendido por su dueño, empezó a dar saltitos sobre la camilla.

"Ron, yo... ¡Lo siento!"-lo abrazó fuertemente, apoyando su rostro en su pecho, pero aun así cuidando de no rozar con los cables.

"No, Kim, no tienes nada de que disculparte"

"Claro que si, tonto. Si estas así es por mi culpa"

"Kim"-la alejó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos-"Si arriesgue mi vida para salvarte, fue por que de verdad quise hacerlo. Te lo dije antes ¿recuerdas?... Soy capaz de hacer lo que sea son tal de verte feliz"

Kim sin poder soportarlo más, ignorando el estado de su novio y la mirada del pequeño ratopín rasurado, se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo una vez más, hasta que otra vez la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente.

"Entonces, ¿Estamos juntos desde ahora?"

"Seguro que si"-respondió ella sonriendo ampliamente.

Y así fue como la nueva pareja (y Rufus) se quedaron… juntos, no solo hasta que comenzara la operación, ni hasta que el D. Posible llego a enviar a Ron a un agujero negro por llegar tarde. No. Sino juntos para toda la vida… e incluso dando esta por el bienestar del otro o este otro- eh… bueno, ya me entendieron.

Pero siempre y ante todo, Juntos…

**-Fin-**

**Ah… que bien me siento ahora, es un gran avance. Escribir todo esto en unas horas, cuando antes me tomaba días…**

**¿Sabían que los reviews son gratis y pueden hacer muy feliz a esta incomprendida escritora? ¿Entonces que esperan? ¡Comenten!**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Me despido**

**Bye! Salu2 desde Perú!**


End file.
